If the sales tax in your city is $3.3\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$200$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${3.3\%} \times {\$200} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $3.3\%$ is equivalent to $3.3 \div 100$ $3.3 \div 100 = 0.033$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.033$ $\times$ $$200$ = $$6.60$ You would pay $$6.60$ in sales tax.